This invention relates to systems for detecting the presence of an infant in a car seat in an automobile or other vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a baby seat occupant detection system which sounds an alarm when an infant is inadvertently left in a vehicle. Even more specifically, this invention relates to a baby seat occupant detection system which alarms when an infant is left in a baby seat in a vehicle and the caregiver travels an unacceptable distance away from the vehicle or the temperature in the vehicle reaches an unacceptable level.
Federal and state laws regarding the vehicular transportation of babies require that the baby be safely strapped into a baby car seat that is itself safely restrained in the vehicle through the use of conventional seat belts or auxiliary belts specifically adapted for baby car seats. The use of a baby seat is intended to provide a safer environment for the baby during transportation to protect the baby as much as possible in the event of a collision, sudden stop or other abrupt incident that might otherwise result in the baby being thrown from the car during the incident and becoming injured.
Unfortunately, however, during the everyday haste of normal life, the driver oftentimes forgets that the baby is in the car seat after parking the vehicle, and simply walks away inadvertently leaving the baby unattended in the car seat. Not only does this raise the danger of kidnapping, but also subjects the baby to a dangerous environment in the event of inclement weather. Specifically, it is well-known that the internal temperatures of a vehicle left in the sun during hot weather will cause the interior temperature to dramatically rise to above 100° Fahrenheit. A baby strapped in the car seat is oblivious to the impending danger of life-threatening heat stroke. Older children, who may appreciate the dangers of heat stroke, may nevertheless be unable to escape because of being strapped into the car seat. Consequently, there presently exists a need for a baby seat detector which detects when a baby has been left unattended in a car seat by his or her mother, father or other caregiver, and to then sound an alarm that would alert the caregiver to the fact that he or she has left the baby behind in the car seat.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved baby seat occupant detection system. It is another object of this invention to provide a baby seat occupant detection system which operates at low power. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for determining when a caregiver has traveled an unacceptable distance from the vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to use low cost components to determine the distance between a caregiver and an infant in a baby seat and alarm if the caregiver has left a preset proximity around the vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for calling a cell phone, 911, or OnStar or LoJack type system in a situation where a caregiver has left a predetermined proximity around the vehicle or that the temperature inside the vehicle has exceeded a preset temperature.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alarm when the power supply is below acceptable levels and means for conserving the power supply when no baby is in the baby seat or when the remote portion is inactive.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a baby seat occupant detection system which is portable and can be moved from vehicle to vehicle. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a baby seat occupant detection system wherein the base unit identifies and communicates with multiple remote units such that multiple caregivers have remote units 1 that work with the same base unit. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a baby seat occupant detection system with a remote unit that identifies and communicates with multiple base units.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.